An Alleyway in New Orleans
by kueroyalt
Summary: On her way to New Orleans, after barely a year since the woods, Caroline encounters some vampires and greatly anger them. They follow after her finally cornering her in an alleyway in the Big Easy. Takes place barely a year after The Vampire Diaries 5x11 "500 Years of Solitude" - The 100th episode of The Vampire Diaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.

Please feel free to leave a review, I love to read reviews.

Authors Note:

Mystic Falls is located between Lynchburg, Virginia and Charlottesville, Virginia. The vicinity of where Mystic Falls is shown on maps in the show, in real life it is an unincorporated community named Damon.

When using google maps to travel from Damon, Virginia 22969 to New Orleans, Louisiana, the town of Pearl River is on the route. It is a small town with a population of roughly 2,432.

Klaus was right when he told Caroline that he knew she would show up at his door except he got the time frame wrong. Caroline hadn't even lasted a full year since their time in the woods. She still wanted to graduate college and try to live life without the drama of Mystic Falls, but she realized it didn't have to graduate from Whitmore and she didn't have to live her without him being in it. She needed him, craved him just like blood he was what she needed to survive and thrive. She wanted to experience so many things with him what places like the lively city she found herself in had to offer. New Orleans was a beautiful city. He didn't lie to her in the voicemail he left. Even with just walking on the streets she could feel the culture the city had to offer as well as the music the flowed from every corner whether from street musicians or restaurants and bars. She wished she could stop and take in the nightlife surrounding her. Oh, how she wished to be able to take a moment and lose herself in the atmosphere. Sadly, she could not since she encountered two vampires in the town of Pearl River. She was forced to flee but was soon pursued by and followed to New Orleans. Caroline glanced behind her shoulder as she slipped in between other pedestrians on the crowded street unable to find her pursuers. Caroline could only hope that she finally had lost them. However, as she passed by a dark alley a hand shot out and dragged her into the alley while another covered her mouth muting her screams to any human passersby. Caroline struggled, but she was overpowered and was thrown to the ground. She saw that the alleyway was a dead end and the only way out was past her attackers who she could now see were her pursuers. The two male vampires that were obviously older than her sneered down at the blonde as she tried to find another way out. The one who had black hair and that was the taller of the two stepped forward pinning her to the alley's ground.

"So, you thought you could get away, didn't you? Running to New Orleans didn't help you escape from us." Snarled the black-haired vampire. "Because of you baby vamp we lost our meal, our entertainment."

"Entertainment? You were going after ten 5-year-old girls and planning on turning half of them. You are pathetic if that is what you think is entertainment. Truly you two are Miserable Desolate vampires." Spat Caroline. The other vampire, a redhead, flashed over and slapped Caroline.

"You insolent, stupid bitch." The redhead snarled. "After we kill you will just find a new group of 5-year-olds to prey on. After all, in a city like this who knows what could happen."

"There is no way in hell that you bastards will get away with it." She snapped her vampire features on full display. "Even after you kill me going on a rampage especially here will only sign your death warrant." She hissed.

"Hey Samael, I think this is the baby vamp that the Original Hybrid has been pursuing to sleep with." Leered the red-haired vamp. Earing a harsh laugh from the black-haired vamp whose name she now knew was Samael.

"You know what she might be." He tightened his hold on Caroline. "You think the Original Hybrid actually cares about you." Samael taunted earning a vile laugh from his friend who appeared in Caroline's line of vision. The redhead grabbed a piece of wood and stabbed it close to Caroline's heart retching a cry of pain, the redhead pulling it out of her. Samael then tossed her to the ground her back facing her attackers. Suddenly the piece of wood was thrust into her back earing a painful scream from Caroline. The wood was removed again, and she was flipped seeing that it was Samael who had removed the wood from her body and flipped her. He towered over her and was joined by his red head companion who produced a fully intact skinny wooden board that looked like something you would find as a handle of a mop or broom.

"Your nothing but another plaything to warm his bed." The redhead jeered. He then shattered one end of the wooden pole like plank and thrusted the shattered end into her neck pulling a wretched high pitch scream from the bleeding blonde vamp. Hers screams piercing through the night and the alley, but it was unheard as the sounds of the hustle of the New Orleans nightlife covered it. Her screams became silenced as the shattered wood was pushed further into her neck piercing her vocal cords. Samael took the plank in his hand and slowly pushed into her chest as it inched agonizingly close to piercing her heart as his face was sneering down at her.

"Your nothing. Your death will be insignificant to the hybrid, your nothing but an infatuation, another girl to lay with him. You are nothing more than a one-night stand, a possible good fuck." He smiled down at her. "Nothing but another body to bury. You're not going to stop us now from feeding on local five-year-olds now, from turning some of them and watching them run loose around this city." Then his smile disappeared his face changing to one almost startled, and then a hand appeared through his chest and in its clutches lay a heart. The hand disappeared back through the chest as Samael's skin turned grey and veiny signifying that he was dead from his heart being torn out. His body fell to the side revealing a light dark-skinned man. The redhead abandoned his grip on the wood in dug deep into Caroline's throat and backed away from the new arrival holding his dead friends' heart. The new arrival released Samael's heart as it tumbled toward the ground, but the unknown man didn't even take notice to the released heart but to the redhead backing away.

"Now I think I heard enough from you and your friend. It's bad enough that you were going to kill residents of this city, worse that your victims were going to be children. But what is more pathetic then both you and friends sorry excuse for existence is that you find it fun to turn some of those kids and watch them run loose. But that is not the worst of it, isn't it? No, what made so much worse was you torturing this beautiful baby vamp. A beautiful woman who is favored and thought of by Klaus Mikaelson tsk, tsk, tsk." Scolded the man as he shook his head at the now shaking redhead.

"What the hell…" trembled the redhead his sentence cut off as the new arrival took one step forward then tilted his head towards the direction of the dead grey veined body.

"Your friend got off too easy, but he had to be dealt with quickly. You, on the other hand, won't get off so easily because you have to face…..." a growl closer to the alley's entrance/ exit then any of the vampires revealed that the light dark-skinned man was not alone. A huge wolf stalked closer to the trio of vampires more towards the red-haired vampire. Caroline couldn't help but look over the wolf despite the fact that the two pieces of wood were still jammed in her body. The wolf was bigger than Tyler's wolf form it's coat almost looked golden, but it was its face was what drew at Caroline's attention. The wolf's lips were curled back in a snarl demonstrating its sharp teeth but what really caught Caroline's focus was its eyes. The color of the eyes was a piercing brightly glowing yellow gold. The light dark-skinned man then continued as if the wolf announcing its presence never interrupted his sentence. "…him and it is going to be very long and painful." The man finished as the wolf lunged forward and attacked Caroline's remaining assailant. The sound of the wolf growls as were joined as the sound of the wolf's sharp teeth bit into the red head's flesh. As the venom that accompanied a werewolf's and hybrid's bite raced through the red head's veins, the flowing screams of the red-haired vampire filled the alley. Now that Caroline's only living assailant was being attacked by the wolf the unknown man turned his attention to Caroline. He kneeled before her his hands grasping the wood in her chest, that was barely inches from piercing her heart, and pulled out eliciting a whimper from Caroline seeing as it was the only sound she could produce with the wood still embedded in her throat. The man pulled the wood from her throat next allowing her body to start finally healing the wounds she had received slowly. "Don't worry as soon as my companion is finished I'll go and bring you back some blood seeing as with how slowly you are healing, that you need it desperately." Caroline could only nod as she was still unable to speak as her throat slowly healed her pierced vocal cords. Minutes passed the only sound in the alleyway was the sound of tearing flesh, growls and screams begging for the mauling to stop. Caroline could feel she could almost had the use of her voice again when the screams suddenly stopped as the wolf tossed something out of it's muzzle in the direction of some discarded boxes. Something that looked distinctly like a head. The wolf stood tall and puffed out its chest as it turned its head towards the remaining still living vampires in the alley. Its eye found Caroline's neither it seemed was able to look away. Caroline finally broke the silent standstill between herself and the wolf.

"Thank you." She croaked. her voice sounding weak, while she was still looking at the wolf which she could swear gave her look that looked as if it was saying 'was there ever any doubt?' Caroline turned her head to the other vampire. "Thank you for saving me. I have to go now though." She said starting to get up. The other vampire placed both hands on her shoulders try to attempt to keep her from getting up.

"You can't go until you get blood." He instructed earning a shake from Caroline.

"No, you don't understand I need to go. I was on my way to see someone when I ran into those two miserable excuses for vampires, I need to go to him. I don't need blood right now I just need to go to him." She explained as she started to stand. Then she crumbled almost collapsing against the ground if not for being caught by the vampire.

"You see what you need is blood." The man pointed out laying her gently as he could against the concrete wall making the alleyway a dead end.

"Look Mr…" started Caroline.

"Marcel. My name is Marcel. Now stay here." He instructed turning his head to the wolf. "Both of you. I'm gonna grab some blood for you and some clothes for him maybe for you as well. Just something to throw over your clothes so not to freak anyone out." He said as he stood up as Caroline slumped against the wall in defeat.

"Alright but please blood bags, I don't want to accidentally drain someone and kill them." She asked justifying her request for Blood bags. Marcel only nodded at the request and vamped off only gone for a minute at most before he returned. He had a couple of blood bags in his hand and a pile of folded clothes. Setting the blood bags by Caroline Marcel turned towards the wolf as he tossed some items that resembled necklaces and the pile of folded clothes at the wolf. Turning his back towards the wolf the sound of bones breaking started up as Marcel kneeled in front of Caroline grabbing a blood bag from the pile and tore it open bringing the bag to Caroline's lips.

"Drink." He ordered Caroline complied her fangs dropping down as she sucked the first blood bag dry. When she was finished Marcel held another one out taking the emptied bag and tossing it preparing another bag as Caroline drained the second. When the second was drained, Marcel took the empty bag giving Caroline the third. This repeated until all eight blood bags were drained. Caroline tossed the last one to the side as the sound of bones breaking started to slow.

"Better?" asked Marcel as Caroline stood up adjusting her dress that was covered with blood.

"Yes, thank you for the blood bags, Marcel." Replied Caroline her voice back to normal as her body was now completely healed. The sound of breaking bones stopped, and the rustling of clothing was heard as Caroline asked Marcel question. "I hate to bother you anymore, but I need to find the person I came here for. So, by any chance do you happen to know where I can find Klaus seeming as you obviously have heard of him?" Marcel sent her a wide grin as a familiar chuckle came from behind Marcel sending a warmth down her spine.

"I believe sweetheart he does." Came a familiar accented voice as Marcel stepped to the side as Klaus came forward. Caroline was frozen cursing herself. She should have known that the wolf was Klaus since it wasn't a full moon and Klaus and Tyler were the only remaining hybrids. She was startled as a hand gripped her right arm, and her eyes instantly found Klaus's blue eyes. Everything besides the two of them disappeared in that instant as his scent washed over Caroline.

"Klaus." Sighed as tension, she didn't know she had disappeared with being so close to him. Tension that had been there since they separated that day in the woods. Klaus body seemed to release some tension as well.

"Hello, Love." He replied his eyes never breaking the gaze between him and Caroline. He even though he started talking to Marcel. "Marcel you don't need to be here if you'd like to go then go."

"Alright I'm not gonna argue, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Responded Marcel. "I'll just send someone to get rid of the bodies later, much later." With a whoosh Marcel had flashed away leaving the alleyway. Neither Klaus nor Caroline looked to see if Marcel really left as both of them seemed unable to take their gaze of one another. Finally, Caroline took a step forward bringing herself closer to Klaus as doubt started to creep into her mind. The worry that he had moved on, or that he thought she only came for him to protect her from the vampires that had been chasing her.

"Klaus? Do you…." She started only to be cut off as her recently healed back slammed against the alley wall, and Klaus's lips were on hers, kissing her. It took her only a second for her mind to catch up on what had happened and then she quickly responded her lips moving against his. Her lips parted, and her tongue shot out meeting his own as their tongues battled for dominance. Every nerve in Caroline's body was on fire, her blood was burning with desire and every cell in her body screaming for his touch, his voice, his scent, for Klaus. She felt his hard length against her hip, but it was her back against the concrete that prevented her from grinding against him. "Kl-Kl-Kla ahh." She moaned as his length had found its way to pressing against her entrance. Her body was begging, craving for him as memories of their tryst in the woods flashing in her mind. Their reunion deserved a better setting it shouldn't be done in an alleyway surrounded by dead Vampires. She broke away from the kiss his lips leaving trails down her neck. "Klaus, ohh." Caroline groaned. "Woods are fine, but not an alley." She finally said panting at the feel of his breath on her neck. "Please Klaus. Bed Now." She demanded. He sent a smirk at her scooping her up and flashing out of the alleyway, Caroline was tossed onto a bed that felt heavenly. But her focus was on the hybrid before her the door behind him slowly closing from the gust of vampire speed. Klaus was tearing the dress she was wearing in half. It was no great loss to Caroline seeing as the dress was already ruined what with the blood that would never have come off the dress.

"Caroline," growled Klaus. "You sure about this. Once we do this, you won't ever let you leave." Caroline rolled internally rolled her eyes.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, you left me a voicemail saying that you were standing in one of your favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all you could think about is how much you wanted to show it to me. It's one day. I'm ready to accept your offer. I turned up at your door and I want you to show me that you do love me. To show me when I wake up in the morning and when I go to sleep at night. I want you Klaus for all my birthdays to come." Caroline declared. "Because you're what I want Klaus. All I want is the person I love, you." Klaus dove forward and captured her lips with his. Finally, at that moment as Caroline was tearing the henley, Klaus had been wearing from his body, destroying it in the process the wooden doors finally closed shut. The heavy now closed wooden doors muffled the sounds of the moans and screams as the Hybrid King celebrated the long-awaited reunion with his queen, his mate.


End file.
